


Hanzo, the Teenage Demon

by Chaechi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Demon Genji Shimada, Demon Hanzo Shimada, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Prince Genji Shimada, Prince Hanzo Shimada, Soft Hanzo Shimada, Top Jesse McCree, Werewolf Jesse McCree, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaechi/pseuds/Chaechi
Summary: Kicked out of their elite school in the demon world, princes Hanzo and Genji Shimada must instead attend a school for the supernatural in the human world.Except, Hanzo hates annoying wolf cowboys.





	Hanzo, the Teenage Demon

The unforgiving sunlight burned bright through the black curtains of the quiet apartment, the room quiet but not empty. It was morning, the clock barely reaching 07:00 before it started to loudly beep, disrupting the person asleep in the room. Jerking up, the figure sighs loudly, an overdone sound as they reach towards the clock to turn it off. Instead, they only manage to snooze it for five minutes. It disrupts their five extra minutes at 07:05, the beeping becoming increasingly louder and waking up the other resident of the apartment across the hall. To the still groggy figure, all they can comprehend is two loud door slams before someone begins to yell at them.

 

"Hanzo! You jackass! Turn off your alarm!" The man, Hanzo, sighs and smacks the top of the bedside clock. "It is time you get up, anyways Genji," he responds, rubbing his temples and sighing. Once his annoying little brother, Genji, is gone, Hanzo pulls his hands away from his head and stares down at them. No claws, no black skin. Instead of the grey-black skin he always had, it was pale and soft. He hated it. Slowly, the male stands and makes his way to the bathroom down the hall. His brother would have to wait to use it, as Hanzo had gotten there first, somehow. 

 

Turning on the light, Hanzo stares at himself in the mirror, his blood red eyes staring right back at him. "What have I become?" He questions, openly and to himself as he shuts the door. Touching the piercings on the bridge of his nose, he continues up his face to where his horns would be. It was weird to be without them. Reaching up, he takes his long, silky black hair out of its ponytail and lets it fall down his back. Perhaps his father was right, he was in need of a trim at least. Quick to pull off his shirt, Hanzo is disgusted by the sight of his own body. Pale, with black and blue tattoos, and a lack of muscle he once had. There were still abs, but he was ashamed of his lack of them. This was how it would be from then on.

 

* * *

 

 

"Aniki, you take too long in the bathroom," Genji calls out to him, the elder brother barely able to make it into the kitchen before he is bitched at. "Well, that sucks.." he mumbles in return, walking past his brother's freshly made bagels to first grab some coffee from the pot. Glancing over at Genji, Hanzo has to pause to stare at his younger brother. They both looked different. Genji, too, had lost his grey-black skin, the pale flesh colour suiting his jet black hair and red eyes well. He still had a few scars left on his face, but they both lacked their key features: their horns and tail. It disgusted Hanzo to know he was in a human body, the punishment placed on them causing them to have to travel to the human world. Dreadful, really.

 

"Be careful, Aniki. That foul attitude is one of many reasons we got thrown out of Hell's Elite." Genji was right. Hanzo and his younger brother had been thrown out of their school, Hell's Elite, in the demon world and infuriated their father, the Demon King himself. "One of many. Don't forget your whole "I love angels" incident, or the time you and your stupid sword cut off your mathematics teacher's horns." Scoffing, Genji can only storm away before he gets called out for more misbehaviour. Hanzo, the ruder of the two, only ever got in trouble for his foul mouth. Genji, he was always the one to act out. Hanzo supposed it was to get attention from their father, since he loved his eldest son much more.

 

Once his brother had returned from getting ready himself, Hanzo grabs both their bags to begin their walk to the school. He could vividly remember the name, Overwatch-Talon Academy. It was a school with multiple different supernaturals, which worried Hanzo. Genji would potentially find an angel here, where his obsession with the pure creatures would run wild and he wouldn't correct his behaviour. His brother, though not the heir to the throne, is still a role model and couldn’t be corrupt by some do-good angel. Hanzo worried that with this new school, that is exactly what would happen.

 

Hanzo ends up getting lost in his thoughts, only returning from them when he smacks into someone else’s back in front of the school gates. Blinking his red eyes open in shock as his butt hits the cold cement of the sidewalk, Hanzo looks up to see who he bumped into. Likely, he wouldn’t apologize, but he wanted to see who seemed so tall. It wasn’t every day you smacked into someone potentially hot, and he was hoping it was his day. Freedom in the human world allowed him to hit on men. A small blush grows on the Japanese man’s face when he meets the dark brown eyes of a tan man, his rough, calloused hand extended out to him as an offer to help him up. Hesitantly, Hanzo takes the hand and watches it enclose on his tinier one. There was a stark difference between them, from body frames to height and even skin tone. The blush on Hanzo’s pale cheeks only seems to grow when the handsome man smiles, handing his black bag back to him and slipping it over his shoulder.

 

“Be careful there, any harder and you could’ve gotten knocked out,” the man says, and Hanzo has to resist a shiver at the natural purr to his deep voice. Clearing his throat, the shorter of the two nods softly, looking away to try and find his voice. “O-Of course, my apologies,” he whispers, gently pulling his hand away. It wasn’t like Hanzo to apologise, but how could he not? It wasn’t every day things actually worked in his favour, and fate gave him a hot man to stare at.  _ ‘Fate is smiling upon me today.’ _

 

“Don’t worry about it. Say, are you new? I don’t recall seeing a face as pretty as yours,” the man catches his attention again, Hanzo looking back up at him and letting his eyes travel up. There was a brown hat on top of his head, a cowboy hat that he had to resist the urge to laugh at. It was hard to respond to a question when he was busy trying not to laugh. “Yes, my brother and I are new exchange students,” he responds, ignoring the compliment as to not seem like he cared about it. In reality, he was giddy because of it. He rarely got meaningful compliments. “Exchange students? From where? Y’all don’t seem too supernatural. Are you from a witch academy?” The man’s curiosity was fascinating. Hanzo was not an interesting person, he didn’t even seem interesting, and yet, this man was intrigued by him and genuinely seemed like he wanted to know about him. “My brother and I are from Hell’s Elite. We’re demons.”

 

“Demons? Well, I didn’t expect that. ‘Might be the first demons actually in the school. I can only name one _angel_ off of the top of my head." It was a surprise to Hanzo that the cowboy seemed mostly unfazed. He didn't mind being near a demon, and even that, he seemed to enjoy Hanzo's company. "Well, see, I knew your smell wasn't natural. It's not bad at all, I actually quite like it," he says, letting out a deep chuckle that sends a shiver down Hanzo's spine. What a chuckle. "My smell? What do you mean?" The demon questions, not sure if he should feel flattered or offended. "Your smell, it radiates from your body. You see, I'm a wolf, so my nose works a bit too well," the tan man says, taking off his hat and holding it against his chest, revealing the brown wolf ears framed by tufts of similar coloured hair. "Howdy, I'm Jesse McCree, and I'm a wolf," he introduces himself, dark eyes staring up at Hanzo with a large smirk. It makes Hanzo's face bright red, the demon having to look away so that he could properly compose himself.

 

"I-It's nice to meet you, Jesse. I'm Prince Hanzo Shimada, and I'm the first demon prince," introducing himself as well, Hanzo watches Jesse's eyes light up, his tail beginning to wag happily. He looked like an excited puppy, and the demon boy loved it. How could one man look both so innocent and yet so sexy? It was a mystery to Hanzo, but he wasn't complaining. He loved the sight and he loved the sound, why would he? Fate was finally beginning to smile upon Hanzo and he would gladly accept it.

 

* * *

 

 

New schools were always difficult to adjust to. Well, for Hanzo they were. He knew his younger brother had already managed to make a few friends, people by the names of Hana and Lúcio. Genji was always the more sociable and approachable of the two brothers. Hanzo, on the other hand, was a lonesome Junior who never made friends. He was alone from first to fourth period, no one wished to talk to him. Why would they? He was cold and rude. Hanzo assumed he would be alone during lunch as well. He didn't bother eating, the bagel this morning was enough for him, so all he did was go sit down in a chair by himself. Letting out a sigh, he buries his face in his hands, not ready to cry but just frustrated about everything. "Of course, I had to run my mouth for him.." He mumbles, groaning. It was nice to talk to himself, let out his problems without hitting someone.

 

Hanzo was in the middle of ranting to himself when a large, warm hand touches his shoulder. Looking up, he drops his hands and looks behind him to see who had come over. It certainly wasn't his brother, the hand was larger and warmer. His eyes widen a bit at the sight of Jesse McCree, the wolf holding a small, friendly smile. It was obvious he felt bad for Hanzo. “You’re lookin’ a bit lonely there,” he starts, taking his hand off of the demon’s shoulder to offer out his hand. “Care to join us?”

 

Looking up at Jesse’s face, Hanzo searches it for signs of dishonesty, only to find none. Letting out a huff of a sigh, he takes the male’s hand and hesitantly gets up from his seat. “Who is “us”?” He questions, a bit wary of joining Jesse depending on how large the crowd is. “Your brother is there, don’t worry. It’s just a small group of four or five people.” Hanzo supposed it wasn’t too bad. Four or five people wasn’t bad when you knew two of them already.

 

Letting Jesse lead him to the table, he meets the red eyes of his brother, who is too invested on what his short male friend was saying to speak, and the younger male gives him a smile. Genji had always been the sociable one, so he was proud of his brother for making friends. Well, making _a_ friend. It was a start to the eldest being a genuinely happy man. Jesse was an excellent pick to start the chain reaction, being the happy puppy he is. Allowing Jesse to pull him down to sit in between him and Hanzo’s brother, he glances at the other two with curiosity. He assumed these were Genji’s new friends, Lúcio and Hana. They both seemed odd, but they seemed to fit Genji’s personality well. If he was happy, Hanzo was happy. They had their rough spots, but that didn’t mean he didn’t wish the best for his brother. They both loved and hated one another.

 

“Aniki, I see you’ve made a friend,” Genji speaks up, encouraging smile on his scarred lips. Hanzo still felt terrible about the acts he put upon his brother every time he smiled, but it was good to see that they, both of them, had healed fairly well. "I guess you could say that," the elder mumbles in response, glancing over to Jesse, only to quickly avert his gaze when he finds the wolf already staring at him with hope. "Oh come on? Only friends?"

  
Looking back over at Jesse, Hanzo grunts and looks away again. "Yes, if that. What were you thinking?" Getting nervous and defensive, he watches the ears on top of the wolf's head lower with a whimper. "Best friends..  _ boy _ friends maybe.." He mumbles, the second part of it a lower volume so that Hanzo didn't pick up on it. Unable to resist Jesse when he looked like a kicked puppy, the demon lets out a sigh and moves to put his pale hand on top of the brown locks. "Fine. Just stop looking at me like that," he mumbles, looking away and giving the wolf a few pets and scratches.


End file.
